1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which is compressed onto another member.
2. Prior Art
Compression connectors are generally well known in the art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,164 which describes a compression ground connector for connecting one or more taps from a single connector to an installation requiring grounding. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,423 which shows a grounding connector capable of being clamped to a tapered metallic flange of an I-beam.